Conventional software applications for generating an inventory of items associated with property such as a home, office, business, etc. are little more than non-intelligent databases for storing each item input by a user. In addition, conventional inventory applications are stand-alone systems that are not configured to interact with external systems to better leverage the information included in the inventory.
Therefore, there is a need for optimized systems and methods for generating an inventory and leveraging the information included within the inventory.